


Plenty

by Rhianne



Category: CI5: The New Professionals
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A second chance at family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plenty

He thought he'd never make it. In the dark days after Terri's death he'd looked around at the shattered remains of his family and resigned himself to existing, never finding another place to call home.

Now, leaning against the base of the sofa Chris looked around again at the faces of his friends and colleagues. Backup, Sam and Spencer all grinned back and raised their glasses, suitably merry in celebration of a job well done. His contentment was enough to finally banish his earlier fears. Against all odds, Chris had found a second family. 

These people were his home now.


End file.
